Recuerdos
by XAliinattionX
Summary: Por causa de un accidente, ese alguien pierde y olvida el recuerdo de ese otro alguien especial   ¿Que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D**

**Hola Hola Hola n.n Vengo acá con lo que al principio iba a ser un Fic, pero con esas cosas del destino y de la vida termino convirtiéndose en una historia de menos de 3 o cuatro capítulos xD**

**La mierda mas corta que escribiré hasta ahora e.e**

**Y nada ¡Ojala les guste! :D**

**Si leen por favor dejen Review u.u No se vale sino ¬¬**

**Recuerdos **

-¿Qué no escuchas? ¡Te vas a lastimar!

-Descuida Frida no – El joven tigrecillo se estira mas para poder alcanzar la rosa que crecía en la copa de aquel árbol – No me pasara nada

-Bájate, ahora

-Espera un poco mas, ya casi llego – Esta a menos de dos centímetros de alcanzar la rosa – Además ¿De que te quejas? Esta rosa es para ti… Mi hermosa Frida

-¡Manny hablo en serio! ¡Bájate ya!

-Bueno ¬¬ - Dijo retrocediendo para volver a tierra – Pero no me iré sin antes tomar la rosa :D – Entonces el moreno de orejas alegres se estiro precipitadamente, lo que lo llevo a tomar la rosa, pero por estirarse se resbalo de la rama en la que estaba parado y cayó golpeándose contra las demás ramas hasta caer de cabeza al suelo.

-**¡Manny!** – Grito Frida viendo la peligrosa caída que su novio acababa de tener - ¡Manny! ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto la peliazul tomando la cabeza del moreno y colocándola en las piernas de ella.

Observo minuciosamente el cuerpo de Manny, además de estar inconciente, tenía una cortada no muy profunda en la pierna derecha, su brazo izquierdo estaba dislocado, había raspones y moretones en todo su cuerpo, pero lo más importante era que, por la parte trasera de la cabeza estaba perdiendo sangre.

Pero bueno, la razón de su caída se encontraba en su mano izquierda, ahí estaba alojada entre sus dedos la rosa roja que deseaba arrancar para entregársela.

-Manny… - Dijo – ¡Eres un idiota!

_Horas después, en el hospital_

-Frida dime, ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Interrogaba casi desesperado Rodolfo a la quinceañera Frida

-Es que, mire, déjeme explicarle Señor Rivera – Respondió ella con lagrimas resbalando por su cara

-Di que fue lo que paso

-Es que, estábamos dando un paseo por la ciudad, pasamos por el parque y ambos vimos una rosa roja que crecía justo en la punta de un árbol, yo dije que era una rosa muy hermosa, y Manny se transformo en el Tigre y se subió hasta la punta del árbol para arrancarla y dármela, yo le dije que no lo hiciera porque se podía hacer daño, se termino resbalando y cayo golpeándose con las ramas hasta caer al piso ¡Le juro que fue un accidente!

-Esta bien…Entiendo… - Dijo Rodolfo un poco mas tranquilo – Lamento ser tan nervioso, se que no tuviste la culpa – Coloca su mano en el hombro de ella – Estoy seguro de que… Todo saldrá bien

-Nose…Nose… - Ella niega con la cabeza secándose las lagrimas - Se dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza

-Es Manny, un rivera – Dijo con orgullo – Nada malo le pasara… Espero :/

_Unas horas después, los doctores hacen su tarea de curar todas las heridas del cuerpo de Manny… Lo que resta ahora es esperar a que despierte…Y ver su reacción._

Rodolfo, María y Grandpapi entran a la habitación en la que ahora el moreno se encontraba descansando, tenia el brazo izquierdo vendado ya que su torcedura había resultado ser un hueso roto, tenia pequeños parches, curitas y lo mas notorio era la cantidad de vendas que cubrían su cabeza, al parecer, el golpe había sido grave.

-¡Mi bebe! – Exclamo María siendo la primera en acercarse a el – Mi amor, pobrecito, mírate nada mas todo lastimado

-María trata de no tocarlo mucho, podrías lastimarlo más lo que esta – Dijo Grandpapi sentándose en una silla que había al lado de la cama

-¿Se ve muy mal? – Pregunto Rodolfo

-¿Debo responder a tan estupida pregunta? ¬¬ - Pregunto Grandpapi

-No hace falta, ya entendí la indirecta u.u

En términos fáciles y más rápidos, la familia Rivera se quedo en esa habitación alrededor de 40 minutos, y después de ellos, entro Frida.

Claro que la familia de ella también estaba ahí, incluyendo a Emiliano, todos habían ido ya que, a pesar de que el adulto lo odie, su seguridad preocupaba a Carmela, y no ir seria mal visto por los demás.

El tema es que la que entro fue solamente Frida, ella tenia mucha mas relación con Manny.

Abrió entonces la puerta, entro y volviéndola a cerrar se acerco en silencio a la cama donde su amado descansaba.

Tomo la silla de al lado y la acerco, se sentó entonces y con ternura, tomo la mano herida de el.

-…Manny… Eres tan estupido – Dijo – Casi te matas por una estupida Flor

Entonces los ojos azules de la peliazul detectan a lo lejos, en la otra mesa, una rosa roja sobre la bolsa que contenía la ropa que Manny llevaba antes del accidente.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la mesa para tomar la rosa en sus manos, sonrío casi con rabia y apretujo el tallo de la misma, provocándose una pinchadura en los dedos, molesta, arrojo la rosa al suelo y la piso, ya tenia bastante con esa flor, ella había sido la causante del accidente de su novio, y ahora la "Lastimaba" **¡Estupida rosa!**

Se dio la vuelta entonces y camino nuevamente a su asiento, pero en el camino noto como los ojos del moreno se abrían tan despacio y con dolor en la mirada, hasta que finalmente, pudo abrirlos de par en par.

-¡Manny! – Exclamo ella expulsando una alegría desenfrenada del pecho - ¡Mi amor estas bien!

-¿Uh? – Fue lo que pronuncio Manny frunciendo el ceño un poco

-Manny… Amor ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto Frida acariciando la mejilla de el

-… ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto derepente el moreno confundido, alejando su rostro de la mano suave de ella

El mundo se freno de pronto en aquella pregunta

¿Quién eres?

_**Continuara…**_

**Y he terminado e.e**

**Final del primer capitulo :)**

**Nos vemos/Leemos ¡!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos:**** Chapter 2**

-¿Y esto es?

-Un tenedor

-¿Y para que sirve?

-Para sostener la comida en el plato mientras cortas con el cuchillo y luego, usas el tenedor para meter la comida en tu boca ¿Recuerdas como se mastica cierto? ¬¬

-Si… - Mira el tenedor con rareza - ¿Y tú eres?

-Frida, por novena vez ¬¬

-Hola mi nombre es Danny ^^

-Manny -.- Tu nombre es Manny ¬¬

-Ah… ¿Y tu eres?

-LPM Me rindo .-. – Frida se paro y se retiro de la mesa, tomo su bolso y de este saco un libro repleto de hojas, camino nuevamente hacia Manny quien mordía el tenedor – Toma, esto te ayudara día a día

-¿Qué es esto? – Lo toma y lo abre, estaba repleto de fotografías, inscripciones hechas por la misma Frida, había cartas, fotos, portadas de diario o revistas, en si, el libro contaba la vida de el y de todos, todo, para que Manny no olvidara del todo su vida antes del accidente.

-Cuando despertaste en el hospital no recordabas nada, ni siquiera sabias para que servia cada cosa, así que una noche me dispuse a hacerte este libro que esta lleno de información que podrás usar para no olvidarte las cosas cada 20 minutos

-¿Quién es ese vestido de Gato?

-Tú, transformado en el Tigre, cuando le das la vuelta a la hebilla de tu cinturón te conviertes en el Tigre y tienes increíbles poderes parecidos a los que tiene tu papa y tu abuelo

-Genial… - Decía maravillado - ¿Y tu eres?

-*Suspiro* Frida – Se coloca su bolso – Me voy a casa

-No me dejes solito D:

-No estas solo, en la otra habitación esta tu papa ¿Si? Mañana volveré para mostrarte la escuela… De nuevo

-Bueno u.u Adiós Rita ^^

-Frida – Ella hace un gesto de fastidio y besa la mejilla del moreno distraído, camina entonces a la puerta y sale de la casa.

Era de noche, todo estaba total y completamente oscuro, cerró la puerta despacio y apoyo su espalda contra la misma y en silencio, comenzó a llorar.

Un año y medio de novios, ella lo amaba y sabia que el también la amaba a ella, era todo tan perfecto.

Y por una completa ESTUPIDES, Manny había perdido la memoria, luego de que despertó en el hospital de esa horrible noche no podía recordar nada, absolutamente NADA, todo era nuevo, todo era un estimulo.

Dos meses después de que Manny salio del hospital todo seguía igual, su mente no recordaba nada, a veces, cada 20 minutos olvidaba a la persona que tenia al lado, a veces podía recordar las cosas por un tiempo determinado, supongámosle dos días y luego, todo era desconocido otra vez.

Olvidaba los nombres, lo que hacia, su propio nombre, varias veces despertaba por las noches asustado y preguntándose en donde estaba y quien era.

Su mundo, el mundo dentro de su cabeza era lamentable, no poder recordar nada de tu pasado y olvidarse de las cosas cada 20minutos no era vida feliz.

Frida se seco las lagrimas, no lloraba por tristeza, lloraba por ira, Manny era el ser humano sobre la tierra que mas amaba y el verlo así tan… Vulnerable, tan indefenso e inocente, el recordar lo que era antes y ahora era muy diferente y duro, además de que bueno, nunca podía tener oportunidades de abrazarlo o cosas así porque el enseguida perdía la noción de todo y tenia que explicarle las cosas una y otra vez.

Era molesto, fastidioso, triste, angustiante y desesperante… Lo amaba, pero esto no podía seguir así, el jamás seria alguien normal y feliz con un problema así.

¿Qué podría hacer ella? ¿Qué manera existe para que Manny vuelva a ser el mismo? ¿Qué se podía hacer para ayudarlo? **¿¡Que!**

-Mañana… - Dijo Frida casi en susurro – Mañana daremos un paseo…

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
